Il faut sourire à Lavi
by Luna Toscope
Summary: OS-UA Depuis moins d'une semaine un vagabond a élu domicile dans l'une des rues d'un petit village. D'abord curieux puis soucieux de la vie peu amusante qu'il doit subir, Lavi, un jeune paysan, décide de rendre son sourire par tout les moyens au jeune mendiant. YUVI


**Happy birthday Didine ! **.. Quoi ? ^^' Pourquoi me lance tu ce regard à mi chemin entre le mépris et la pitié ?! C'est pas comme si j'avais 8 mois de retard et que je t'offrais un OS pour le moins... Comment dire... SPECIAL -brique- Ah tiens, je viens de recevoir la première d'une longue série de brique. Je laisse une cagette qui en est remplie en bas de cette page donc ne vous gênez pas 8D -sors-

D'abord il faut savoir que j'ai du bouffer des fan-art pour m'imprégner un tant soit peu de l'amour Yuviesque qui règne entre ces deux saint que sont Kanda et Lavi. Parce que si j'ai mis 8 mois pour l'écrire c'est qu'il y a une raison, j'ai un tantinet laissé de côté l'univers de DGM je l'avoue U_U du coup j'ai eu du mal pour écrire sur les deux personnages les plus compliqués de l'univers DGraymaniens.

Je tiens à prévenir que c'est un **UA** ! Mon tout premier en plus -pleure- ça vous montre un peu la catastrophe 8D Je pris pour ne pas être entré dans l'OOC -se mets à genoux devant son autel Yuvi- Je suis parti sur un Lavi joyeux avec un passé mystérieux mais triste et un Kanda bourru au passé dramatique... ça se tient non 8D #SBAFF#

Aussi je tiens à remercier GGL-HY, sans elle l'oeil droit de Lavi aurait été un magnifique trou 8D -sors- Si si, un trou à la Break (Pandora Hearts) vous voyez ^^ Mais en lisant son OS "Les ombres" (_qui m'a d'ailleurs fait pleurer puisque je me suis bien rendu compte que niveau récit Yuvi j'arrive pas à la cheville d'une apôtre xD_) l'oeil droit de Lavi m'est apparu bien plus nettement xD Du moins il M'est apparu... je sais pas si vous l'imaginerez comme moi -pleure-

_Bisou's les petits poulets_ **Emy**

**_PS : J'espère que vous aimez les jeux de mots pourris ^^_  
**

**Et encore une fois :  
**

**Happy birthday DDN-HY !  
**

**(**_on se retrouve dans 4 mois pour ton nouvel anniversaire 8D #SBAFF# **)  
**_

**From :** DGray-man, les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino uniquement.

**Pairing :** Yuvi soit Kanda Yu et Lavi

**Raiting :** T... (_Oui T èoé ! Parce que dans cet OS les personnages sont grotesque et peuvent choquer la sensibilité des fans les plus... sensibles -fuis loin_)

* * *

**_Il faut sourire à Lavi_**

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui Lavi sentit la chaleur du feu de cheminée pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Qu'il faisait bon avoir un chez soi pour la nuit. L'image du mendiant frissonnant contre son mur lui revint à l'esprit et il fallut que son grand-père gémisse en le rejoignant dans la pièce pour que le roux recouvre ses esprits.

Le pauvre vieillard avait les yeux plus cernés que lorsqu'il mettait du maquillage dans sa jeunesse, ses cheveux habituellement coiffés en épis sur le haut de son crâne lui retombaient mollement sur les épaules et il ne pouvait se déplacer qu'à l'aide d'une cane. Pourtant Bookman n'avait rien perdu de son caractère et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son petit-fils n'avait remmener que des fruits pour le diner il lui asséna un bon coup de bâton sur la tête. Ce-dernier sourit en se massant le cuir chevelu.

- Désolé pépé, s'exclama Lavi en déballant ses victuailles. Trois poules n'avaient pondus aucun œuf aujourd'hui, il nous faudra vivre sans viande ce soir.

- Tu n'as qu'à les faire cuire ces sales volatiles, soupira le vieillard en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. J'ai passé ma vie à m'occuper d'elles et voilà comment ces dindes me remercient ! Non mais je vous jure !

- Une salade de fruit c'est tout aussi nourrissant tu sais, le docteur à dit qu'il te fallait une bonne dose de vitamines. Mandarines, abricots... j'ai même trouvé des bananes que la sœur de Mme DJINS a ramené de son dernier voyage !

- Beurk ! Répliqua Bookman en faisant mine de vomir. Je hais les bananes !

- C'est plein de vitamines pourtant, se défendit Lavi en coupant les fruits. Donc, c'est bon pour toi ! Il me reste deux œufs mais je n'ai plus de lait. On va pas mourir de faim aujourd'hui tu vois !

- Il n'empêche que tu n'es pas encore prêt à gérer cette ferme tout seul mon pauvre, si je ne retrouve pas vite la santé je n'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça pépé ! Sourit le plus jeune l'œil pétillant. T'es robuste, je sais que tu tiendras le coup ! Ce n'est qu'une petite baisse d'énergie rien de plus, je te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne seras pas guéri, alors tu as intérêt à vite reprendre du poil de la bête !

Bookman baissa la tête un instant avant de la relever en souriant. Posant une main sur les cheveux emmêlés de son petit-fils il renifla avant de les ébouriffés plus encore.

- Je compte pas me laisser abattre imbécile, je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout.

- Dans ce cas rassure toi, je tiens le coup.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a refilé un gosse pareil, souffla le plus âgé en se redressant sur sa chaise. Non mais je vous jure. Tu n'as pas changé dans le fond, t'es toujours le même ! Tu ne peux pas te défiler avec moi Lavi.

Lavi baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Son sourire ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité à la seconde où il franchissait le seuil de la bâtisse. Son grand-père le connaissait malheureusement assez bien pour pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il se redressa et fit face au vieil homme.

- Je l'ai encore revu, dit-il après un silence. Il est toujours là, à chercher les ennuis et à faire la tête au monde. Reniant la vie qui lui a été donnée...

- Exactement comme toi, c'est pour ça que je mange une banane encore aujourd'hui, idiot ! Soupira le grand-père en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa coupelle de fruit. Le voir te rappelle ton enfance et tu te sens obligé de l'aider, je me trompe ?

- Personne ne devrait subir ça grand-père. Ce garçon vit seul depuis trop longtemps ! Il arrive dans notre village et ils l'ont tous rejetés... sans prendre la peine de le connaître... Tous ! Je les hais ! Tous autant qu'ils sont !

Il s'arrêta en sentant la main de son aïeul lui gifler la joue. Se massant le visage il posa un regard craintif sur son grand-père qui lui lançait un regard noir. Exactement le même regard que celui auquel il avait eu droit lors de leurs première rencontre.

À cette époque Lavi n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années, aucun parent et aucun nom. Il passait son temps à voler dans les marchés et à se battre dans les ruelles pour défendre un trognon de pain ranci. Un soir il s'était attaqué à un poisson bien trop gros pour lui. Son petit vol s'était clos par un règlement de compte des plus violent. Il y avait laissé un œil et son orgueil fut réduis en miettes lorsqu'il dut accepter l'aide d'un vieillard. Bookman le soigna et lui offrit un lit où dormir pour une nuit, puis deux... Au final, le vieil homme fini par adopter ce jeune garçon qu'il éleva comme son propre petit-fils dans sa ferme. Le remettre dans le droit chemin fut une bataille longue et fatigante pour le vieil homme mais jamais il ne déclara forfait. Tant et si bien que le petit garçon hors la loi qu'il avait recueillis devint un jeune paysan fier et souriant. Combien de fois le vieillard lui avait-il répété cette phrase...

«_ La vie qui t'as été donné, tu dois l'aimer et lui sourire pour la remercier. Il faut sourire à la vie..._ »

Lavi. Son prénom... Ce souvenir fit sourire le jeune homme. Depuis ce jour il s'efforçait de garder le sourire en toute circonstance et cette joie de vivre était habituellement contagieuse. Mais pas avec ce vagabond.

- Ne hais pas les villageois pour leur méfiance, siffla le vieil homme en descendant péniblement de sa chaise. Toi qui as été à sa place tu dois savoir mieux que quiconque que cette réaction est tout bonnement humaine. Ce garçon n'est pas une frêle jeune fille, s'il changeait de comportement alors peut-être que les regards qui lui sont adresser changeront aussi.

- J'ai essayé grand-père, murmura Lavi en fixant le dos de Bookman. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'écouter.

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas non plus au début je te signale ! Se moqua le plus âgé. Va te coucher idiot ! Ce mendiant ne va pas quitter notre village de sitôt, tu pourras retourner le voir et lui labourer le crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il t'écoutes. Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour ça, t'as de la suite dans les idées mon petit.

Lavi laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que Bookman sortait de la pièce. Le vieillard avait encore une fois raison, le vagabond n'était pas près de partir. Il avait encore le temps de le faire changer d'avis.

- En même temps cherches toi une femme ! S'époumona le vieillard depuis sa chambre. Si je meurt demain je veux que quelqu'un reprenne ma ferme et c'est pas avec trois fruits que tu survivras !

- Grand-père ! S'offusqua le roux avant de quitter la pièce.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre et fit mine de claquer la porte comme pour clore la discussion naissante. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se trouver une femme. D'une il n'était pas question que le vieil homme décède -malgré son état il avait encore assez de force pour lui faire la morale ce qui était bon signe- et de deux son esprit était complètement centré sur ce jeune homme qui était arrivé depuis peu au village. Un faible sourire prit place sur les lèvres du roux alors que l'image du mendiant s'imposait à lui.

La première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler c'était de la bouche du boulanger. Ce-dernier s'était fait voler plusieurs viennoiseries en pleine après midi. Avec le marché présent sur la grand place, le pauvre n'avait pas pus voir quoi que ce soit. Mais le soir, le fait était là, il avait perdu des pains. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'une dame qui se plaignit d'avoir entendu du bruit devant chez elle, mais lorsque son mari était sortit voir il ne trouva que leur chien ensanglanté La pauvre bête avait été attaquée au couteau alors qu'elle défendait l'entrée de leur boutique de fruits et légumes. Et les vols continuaient sans que l'on puisse trouver l'identité du coupable. Bien qu'il ne soit pas inconnu des villageois pour autant. Lavi lui même savait très bien que le vagabond qui était arrivé la veille du premier vol n'était pas des plus innocent. Non il lui ressemblait trop.

Le sourire du roux s'effaça et son regard s'assombrit soudainement. Il posa une main sur son œil droit et retira le bandeau qui le maintenait hors de la vue des autres. Le contraste avec son œil gauche était des plus flagrants. L'un d'un vert émeraude pétillait de vie tandis que l'autre était fendu en deux et recouvert d'un film blanc qui lui donnait un air brumeux. La cicatrice continuait sur sa joue. Repassant ses doigts fins le long de cet horrible trait rosé, le jeune homme eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau la lame glacée de cette dague qui lui lacerait le visage.

Non ! Il ne devait pas laisser ce mendiant tomber en enfer !

::

::

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsque le jeune paysan arriva sur la grand place. Les commerçants avaient déjà sortit leurs marchandises et moult fruits et légumes s'offraient à qui en voulait. Lavi posa un regard envieux vers le stand de viande. Cette fois encore il ne pourrait pas en acheter. Un renard avait élu domicile près de leurs ferme et le poulailler servait apparemment de garde manger. Lavi avait pourtant fait en sorte de barricader la porte mais il n'y avait rien à faire, l'animal parvenait à entrer par Dieu sait quel moyen. Le nombre de poules pondeuses avaient dangereusement diminué depuis, l'une d'elles y avait encore laissé des plumes durant la nuit. C'était bien le moment, alors que Bookman était à bout de force. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs rien dit à son grand-père, feintant la vieillesse des oiseaux. Le vieil homme aimait trop sa ferme et c'était déjà une punition pour lui de devoir rester au lit la journée, si en plus il venait à apprendre que ses poules succombaient aux attaques d'un renard il en deviendrait fou.

Lavi soupira en se redressant. Il devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir encore assez d'animaux en état de produire de la nourriture, auquel cas il aurait vite fait de mourir de faim faute de pouvoir acheter quoique ce soit. Il gardait bien des œufs et du lait pour lui et le vieil homme mais il manquait de produit à vendre. Son grand-père savait rassurer les bêtes pour qu'elles produisent une quantité monstrueuse de produits frais chaque semaine. Lui en revanche avait plus l'impression de les effrayer qu'autre chose ce qui n'était pas pour l'aider.

Le roux ne put retenir un soupir de frustration lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à son panier désormais rempli de légumes. La journée était finie et tout ce qu'il avait pu acheter avec l'argent qu'il s'était fait, c'était quatre pauvres légumes. Son grand-père allait encore lui faire une scène. Pourtant une bonne soupe bien chaude ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, surtout avec le temps qui commençait à se gâter. L'hiver allait être rude cette année. Lavi frissonna à cette pensée. Il ne manquait plus que ça, un hiver bien froid !

Le jeune paysan salua les derniers marchands qui rangeaient leurs stand et reprit sa route. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il le vit. Assis au même endroit que les cinq derniers jours. Le mendiant qui hantait son esprit depuis son arrivée au village. Il était simplement assis là, en tailleur contre le mur. Ses longs cheveux brun qui tombaient habituellement en cascade sur ses larges épaules avaient été relevé en une queue de cheval, laissant son visage visible aux passants. Une frange droite venait durcir son regard déjà sombre et Lavi souffla en le voyant insulter une femme qui avait refusé de lui donner une pièce.

Kanda. L'horrible voleur impoli qui terrorisait ces dames et désespérait le paysan. Vêtu d'une chemise jaunit et déchirée qui dépassait d'un pantalon tâché, le jeune homme guère plus âgé que Lavi faisait peur à voir. La seule chose qui pouvait le couvrir la nuit était une longue veste tout aussi vieille et abimée que le reste de ses vêtements. Même le roux qui ne portait pourtant pas de la haute couture paraissait propre et frais à côté. Sa chemise blanche qu'il gardait le plus souvent à demie ouverte et son jean avaient autant de classe qu'un smoking d'aristocrate en comparaison.

- Si tu arrêtais d'insulter les passants et que tu souriais la vie serait bien plus belle ! S'exclama Lavi qui s'était rapproché du vagabond.

- Encore toi ! Souffla le brun en tournant la tête. Tu me pompes l'air tu sais !

Le rouquin gonfla les joues, les sourcils légèrement froncés. L'attitude du jeune homme ne lui rappelait que trop bien celui qu'il était avant que le vieux ne le recueille huit ans auparavant. Le voir dans ce piteux état le rendait malade. Il souffla un grand coup avant de poser ses index sur les commissures du brun.

- Tout le monde peut le faire tu sais et je suis certain que toi aussi avec un peu de concentration tu peux y arriver.

Devant le regard ahuris de son vis-à-vis, le paysan étira ses doigts afin de créer un semblant de sourire sur le visage dur du plus âgé.

- Tu vois ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué, s'amusa t-il alors que le vagabond le repoussait d'un geste agacé. Il faut sourire et embrasser la vie !

- On dis « croquer » la vie, soupira le jeune homme en dévisageant le plus jeune qui s'était levé en sautillant.

- Tu veux me croquer ? S'exclama Lavi en faisant la moue. Tu vas trop vite là, souris moi d'abord. Ensuite tu pourras m'embrasser puis me croquer !

- Qu'est-ce qui est passé dans la tête de tes parents lorsqu'ils t'ont donné ce prénom débile, siffla Kanda en tournant la tête. T'es épuisant.

- Je ne préfère pas répondre, s'amusa Lavi sans quitter son sourire bien qu'attrister par l'évocation de ses défunts parents. Mais je t'assure mon petit chat, reprit-il sans relever le regard meurtrier que lui lança Kanda à l'entente de ce surnom bien trop familier à son goût. Si tu arrêtais de tirer la tronche le monde serait bien plus agréable.

- Ce dont je suis certain c'est que si tu disparaissais de ma vue, là alors je serais enfin en paix.

Lavi soupira avant de s'accroupir devant le jeune homme, plongeant son regard dans le sien comme pour le défier. Plusieurs secondes passèrent durant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne détourna les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Lavi ne pose à nouveau ses deux doigts sur le bout des lèvres du brun. Ce-dernier s'emporta et le fit tomber sur les fesses d'un revers de main. Le plus jeune se releva tant bien que mal et hésita un instant. Il soupira et lança un dernier regard au mendiant avant de faire demi tour en sifflotant. Il récupéra son panier de légumes et emprunta le chemin qui le ramenait jusqu'à ses champs adorés.

Kanda le regarda s'éloigner et ne détourna son regard du sentier qu'une fois que le jeune homme eut disparu à l'horizon. Sourire... Comme si sa vie serait meilleure s'il lui souriait. Ce garçon était d'une bêtise sans limite. Son sourire ne lui avait pas permis de devenir grand chose en fin de compte. Il n'était qu'un paysan. Un pauvre guère plus heureux que lui. Lavi passait près du marché tout les jours, espérant vendre trois bouteilles de laits et six œufs pour pouvoirs s'acheter quelque chose de plus consistant à manger. Le vieillard qui l'avait recueillis était malade à présent et personne ne savait ce que le rouquin deviendrait lorsque son sauveur aura passé l'arme à gauche. Kanda replia ses jambes qu'il entoura de ses bras, frissonnant par cette dure soirée d'hivers. Non, sourire ne lui servirait à rien...

::

::

_L'air se faisait de plus en plus froid et tout tournait autour de lui. Tout devint flou alors qu'il __fermait les yeux. Un coup de feu. Des cris toujours plus effrayant qui semblaient l'entourer. Lorsqu'il se força à ouvrir ses paupières ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Cette femme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui dormait dans cette mare de sang. Le corps de cet homme criblé de bleu dut aux nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu. Un cri sonnant comme un murmure. Encore un coup de feu. Encore un corps inerte au sol. Et cet enfant pleurant d'impuissance face à la folie meurtrière de son père qui avait ruiné sa vie. Le vent fouettent le visage. Les arbres se suivent et se ressemblent. Les maisons sont froides. Les rues défilent. Les regards froids et terrifiés. Les coups de balai à l'approche de cet enfant maudit. Les couteaux éraflant son triste minois. Tout est si noir. Le garçon s'arrête et tombe au sol épuisé. Il n'y a plus rien. Tout est fini. Soudain une odeur d'herbes fraîchement coupées lui titille le nez. Le noir devient blanc. Les pavés deviennent herbes. Les rues deviennent champs. Une main tendue s'offre à lui. Ce sourire chaleureux qu'il voudrait détester. Cet homme au regard à demi mort. Kanda voudrait attraper sa main, lui faire confiance... mais... comment ?_

Un choc réveilla le mendiant et lorsqu'il tourna la tête il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait dans sa rue d'habitude si vide bien qu'étant adjacente à la place du marché. Le roux avait sortit de son panier une couverture qu'il posa sur le sol avant de se laisser mollement tomber dessus, puis un bol qu'il déposa quelque centimètres devant lui avant de tourner la tête vers le mendiant qu'il venait de sortir des bras de Morphée.

Kanda entrouvrit la bouche en portant une main à son œil. Il se doutait bien que le bandeau du paysan devait cacher un œil malade mais ce qu'il voyait là dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Lavi secoua la tête afin de cacher son œil meurtri avec quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Un petit différent avec un homme armé d'un couteau, sourit Lavi en repositionnant ses cheveux sans lâcher le vagabond des yeux.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, siffla le brun sans pour autant réussir à détourner le regard. Tes vêtements ! Tu viens te foutre de moi c'est ça ?!

Lavi écarta les bras et pencha la tête pour mieux s'observer. Si Kanda s'énervait ça signifiait qu'il avait réussit ce qu'il voulait. Ses vêtements déchirés et tâchés aurait put être porté par le brun tellement ils faisaient vieux et abimés.

- Absolument pas, répondit le roux en relevant la tête fier de lui. Je suis simplement venu te prouver que tu peux gagner la confiance des gens en souriant.

- Imbécile, s'énerva le brun. Je t'ai déjà dis que je voulais pas de tes conseils ! Je m'en fous complet ! Je te hais ! Je hais la vie tu comprends ça ! Vas faire mu'muse ailleurs crétin !

Lavi plissa les yeux avant de tourner la tête. Il n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur de son grand-père. Il n'arrivait pas à venir en aide aux autres quand il le voulait vraiment. Rapprochant ses genoux de son menton Lavi se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il ne partirait pas. Pas sans avoir réussit à faire changer d'avis cette tête brulée de Kanda. Pas avant d'avoir eu un sourire.

Kanda souffla en s'asseyant en tailleurs. Le rouquin commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il l'avait réveillé de mauvais humeur. Sa journée s'annonçait d'ors et déjà plus pourries que les autres. Le vent commençait à se lever et ses cheveux à le gêner. Le mendiant retira le cordon qu'il avait autour du poignet pour le lier autour de ses longs cheveux. Un coup de vent le stoppa dans son action. Malgré lui il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'odeur. Cette odeur si magique qu'il en rêvait depuis peu. Le rouquin faisait plus misérable que lui ne l'était déjà et seule l'odeur d'herbes mouillées qui l'entourait le rendait plus sain. Kanda fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

- Si j'accepte d'essayer, commença t-il en direction du roux. Tu me promets de ne plus venir me déranger ?

Il se passa quelque secondes sans que le paysan ne daigne répondre. Mais il redressa soudainement la tête, un faible sourire se dessinant alors sur le bout de ses lèvres.

- Si tu souris aujourd'hui alors je ne viendrais plus te voir dès demain, promis ?

Kanda observa attentivement ce doigt que lui tendait le roux, puis dans un soupir il lui présenta le sien. Se croiser les auriculaires lors d'une promesse était un jeu de gamins et à peine Kanda eut-il lâché le doigt du roux qu'il le regretta déjà.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur le village. Le marché prenait place peu à peu et les villageois sortaient de chez eux. Lavi n'avait rien emmener ce jour là, espérant pouvoir rester avec le vagabond et gagner un peu d'argent en lui donnant une leçon de vie. Cinq mètres les séparaient et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Ce fut Lavi qui lança les affaires, lorsqu'il aperçut une femme et son fils arriver au loin il se tourna vers Kanda.

- Tu vas voir ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué, commença t-il. Tu dois seulement être poli et souriant.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras lorsque les deux villageois passèrent devant lui. Lavi pencha légèrement la tête de côté et sourit. À cet instant Kanda dut détourner le regard pour ne pas rougir. Le visage angélique du roux lui garantissait le succès c'était certain. Le tintement des pièces d'argents qui tombèrent dans son bol fit tourner la tête au brun.

- Je vous remercie infiniment madame, conclut Lavi alors que la femme et son fils tournaient à l'angle de la rue. Alors tu vois, dit-il en montrant son écuelle à Kanda. Ce n'est vraiment pas difficile. Essaie un peu !

Facile à dire mais pour l'ogre qu'était devenu le brun sourire revenait à parcourir les océans à la nage. À la fin de la journée il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas fait la grimace à tout les habitants du village tant il avait vu défiler les visages apeurés. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les toits lorsque Lavi poussa un soupire triste devant le visage déformé du vagabond.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que sourire te sois réellement si compliqué...

- Ne commences pas à te foutre de moi ou bien je vais vraiment m'énerver, siffla Kanda en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit tristement le roux le regard vide. Tu as essayé et j'ai perdu. Dans moins de six heures tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

Kanda se souvint alors de leurs promesse et durant un instant son ventre se tordit à l'idée de ne plus revoir cet imbécile qui était pourtant le seul à l'avoir approché sans le craindre.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux acheter pour ce soir, mon grand-père ne supportera pas une nouvelle salade de fruit et j'ai amassé assez d'argent pour un peu de viande je pense, reprit le roux en se levant. Je te dis au revoir petit chat.

Pour toute réponse Kanda blottit sa tête contre ses genoux. Lavi se mordit la lèvre inférieure en faisant demi tour. Le marché allait bientôt se retirer et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pourtant il avait terriblement mal à la poitrine. Au fond de lui il aurait préféré passer ses journées assis aux côtés du mendiant à faire le guignol en espérant lui arracher un sourire. Mais une promesse devait être tenue, c'était une des règles que lui avait donné son grand-père alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de mentir à tout bout de champs. Le jeune homme s'assit sur un banc un instant et vida son bol sur ses genoux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il comptait ses gains son visage s'illuminait. Lorsqu'il eut ajouté la dernière pièce à son calcul il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie avant de partir en sautillant chez le boucher.

Kanda serra un peu plus ses bras autour de ses jambes, s'enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau à travers le fin tissus de ses vêtements. Pourquoi avait-il si mal à l'idée de ne plus voir cet abruti ? Il devrait s'en réjouir au contraire alors pourquoi son estomac se serrait-il de la sorte ? Un sourire. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de sourire ! Le jeune homme se força en vain, il sentait bien que ses lèvres se tordaient au lieu de se détendre comme celle du roux. Il se trouvait pathétique. Encore une fois.

Il n'avait jamais été un enfant vraiment joyeux mais la mort de ses parents n'avait fait que le pousser un peu plus dans le gouffre sans fond de l'horreur. Cela faisait plus de quinze ans que Kanda n'avait pas rit, sourit ou même pleurer. Il ne connaissait que la colère. Pour survivre seul face au monde il avait du se créer une épaisse coquille que personne jusque là n'avait ne serait-ce qu'essayer de percer. Lavi était le seul depuis ce jour à lui avoir parlé sans lui cracher dessus ou l'agresser.

«_ Un petit différent avec un homme armé d'un couteau _»

Le brun releva la tête en repensant aux paroles du roux. Pourquoi un homme défigurerait un paysan comme Lavi ? L'idée même que le roux puisse avoir des problèmes avec quelqu'un lui était impossible. Le regard du mendiant s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait l'intérêt que le roux lui portait. Au village tout le monde le connaissait plus ou moins. Tout comme son grand-père... mais personne ne parlait jamais de ses parents. Encore ce soir...

«_ Grand-père ne supportera pas une nouvelle salade de fruit _»

Kanda serra les poings avant de se relever avec peine. Il en était certain, Lavi n'était pas le parfait jeune homme souriant et heureux qu'il voulait faire croire. Il se pourrait même que son passé ne soit pas si différent du sien au final. Ça expliquerait son entêtement. Le brun fut retiré à ses rêveries lorsque Lavi tourna au coin de la rue en criant.

- J'ai enfin pu en avoir ! De la viande ! Et un paquet en plus ! S'écria t-il avant de ralentir à l'approche du vagabond. Viens manger à la maison petit chat, sourit-il tristement. Promis ! Tu sortiras avant minuit, ainsi notre promesse tiendras toujours... Mais...

- Lavi, commença le brun en plongeant son regard dans celui du roux, l'air grave. Est-ce que... par hasard tu... Non rien... Oublie ça.

- Tu te sens bien ? S'inquiéta Lavi en posant sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Si tu veux mon avis une soirée devant un feu de cheminée ne te ferait pas de mal. Alors ?

- Il faut sourire à la vie... murmura Kanda en baissant la tête.

- Oublie ça ! S'emporta le roux en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne te gonflerais plus avec mes histoires alors ne...

Lavi ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir parler. Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand bien qu'un seul puisse réellement le faire profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui en cet instant. Kanda avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux avant se souffler un grand coup. Relevant la tête se fut un visage souriant qu'il offrit au paysan. Ce n'était certes pas un sourire naturel mais comparé aux grimaces qu'il avait offert aux passant la journée durant, celui là était digne d'un ange. Lavi ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Lâchant son panier il tendit les bras avant de sauter littéralement au cou de son élève aux progrès divins. Kanda ne réagit pas, ne sachant pas lui même s'il voulait repousser ou retenir le paysan dans cette étreinte. Lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin, Lavi fixa le brun des yeux avant de le tirer par le bras.

- Maintenant je ne te laisse plus le choix, s'amusa t-il. Après un tel exploit tu viens manger chez moi ! C'est jour de fête !

::

::

Lavi vivait bien loin du village qui paraissait tout petit aux yeux du vagabond. Qu'importe où il regardait à présent il ne voyait que des champs. Inspirant tant qu'il pouvait cette odeur qui entourait son idiot préféré il ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant la ferme du jeune homme. Hormis les champs il n'y avait en réalité que quatre vaches qui broutaient en liberté et un poulailler. Les animaux se faisaient vraiment rare et le brun fronça les sourcils en comprenant que les problèmes financiers du paysan étaient bel et bien réel au point de ne manger que des salades et des carottes.

La chaleur qui l'accueillis à l'intérieur du bâtiments le fit frissonner. Lavi se débarrassa de son manteau et le lança sur l'unique fauteuil près de la cheminée avant de poser son panier sur une table en bois qui tenait debout par miracle.

- Pépé ! Je suis rentré, s'amusa le jeune homme en invitant le mendiant à entrer. Il est là aussi !

- Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai Lavi !

Kanda tourna la tête en direction de la seule autre sortie que contenait l'imposante pièce et fronça les sourcils en apercevant enfin le fameux grand-père. Il eut du mal à croire qu'un être si fébrile put élever un garçon comme le roux.

- Alors il a souris à son tour ? S'intéressa Bookman sans lâcher Kanda des yeux.

- Oui ! S'exclama le paysan en sautant de joie. Il a réellement souris à la vie ! Tu avais raison pépé, je n'ai pas perdu confiance !

- Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour ça, soupira le vieil homme en ramassant le manteau de son petit-fils. Tu as eu raison de lui sourire mon petit, reprit-il en direction de Kanda. Cet imbécile est plus têtu qu'un âne !

- Merci pépé, sourit Lavi en plissant les sourcils.

- Allez donne moi ce chiffon je vais le ranger, reprit Bookman en s'agrippant au manteau du brun. Dis moi Lavi, je dois rêver pourtant je ne vois aucun légumes dans ton panier.

- Ce soir on a un invité et de la viande ! N'est-ce pas incroyable ?!

- Si tu m'avais prévenu j'aurais sortit un costard, se moqua le vieil homme. Prépare nous un bon repas comme on n'en a pas eu depuis longtemps mon petit bonhomme, dit-il en souriant au roux.

Bookman sortit de la pièce en trainant le vieux manteaux de Kanda derrière lui. Le rouquin s'étira en sortant la nourriture de son panier puis commença à disposer la viande sur une grille avant de la poser sur des bûches enflammées. Le roux allait s'assoir dans le fauteuil près de Kanda lorsque Bookman appela leur invité pour lui montrer la salle de bain. Lavi intercepta le regard du brun et sourit alors que le vagabond soupira, s'arrêtant à mi chemin.

- On n'est pas mieux près d'un bon feu ? Se moqua Lavi en souriant à son vis-à-vis. Je t'ai vu faire la grimace devant les flammes, tu ne peux rien me cacher, absolument rien.

- Je te hais, répliqua sèchement Kanda en grinçant des dents.

- Je sais que tu mens, sourit le roux en fermant les yeux, amusé par la réaction habituellement froide du mendiant.

Kanda serra les points et laissa s'échapper un râle. Ce paysan avait vraiment le don de l'énerver et pourtant, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais son ventre faisait des nœuds chaque fois qu'il le voyait sourire. Ce sourire qu'il avait vu mainte et mainte fois prendre place sur ses fines lèvres. Le brun s'empourpra soudainement en repensant à toutes les tentatives d'approches qu'avait monté le roux pour l'aider à sortir de l'enfer de la rue. Certes il était énervant, lourd et fatiguant mais d'un autre côté sans même qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, Kanda se sentait attiré par ce jeune homme dont le sourire angélique cachait bien des malheurs. Ses joues rosirent un peu plus sans qu'il puisse le contrôler et Kanda quelque peu gêné par ce manque de contrôle, se hâta de passer devant Lavi pour rejoindre Bookman.

- Quoiqu'il en soit tu es le bienvenue ici, se reprit Lavi voyant que son invité était apparemment vexé au point de lui fausser compagnie sans même un regard. Dépêches toi tout de même, la nuit tombe et je t'ai promis que tu n'entendras plus parler de moi dès demain.

Kanda s'arrêta net et plongea son regard dans celui du roux. Son œil vert pétillant de vie le fixait sans sourciller alors que l'autre d'un blanc neigeux semblait mort depuis bien longtemps. Ce passé qu'il tentait de cacher, était-il aussi honteux que le sien ? Kanda aurait tant voulu le savoir, mais une nuit lui suffirait-elle pour cela ?

Il posa alors sa main droite sur une épaule du paysan avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans le creux du cou de son hôte. Encore cette odeur d'herbes fraîche. Le jeune homme inspira à nouveau cette senteur en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il pu voir du coin de l'œil que le paysan rougissait ce qui le fit grimacer. Posant alors les yeux sur le cou du roux, Kanda ouvrit la bouche et croqua Lavi à pleine dents.

Le roux s'empourpra en sentant la bouche du brun collée à sa peau mais ne se débattit pas pour autant. Attendant que le brun se redresse, il le fixa alors l'air grave en se passant la main à l'endroit où le mendiant avait posé ses dents.

- Après m'avoir sourit tu ne devais pas me «_ croquer _» il me semble, murmura Lavi sans oser poser les yeux sur le brun.

- Je t'assure que si, siffla Kanda. Je devais sourire à la vie puis la croquer à pleine dent...

Les yeux du mendiant s'ouvrir en grand lorsqu'il se souvint des paroles qu'avaient prononcé le paysan la veille. Il n'avait pas dit «_ croquer _» mais... Une soudaine pression sur ses lèvres l'arracha à ses rêveries. Non, Lavi n'avait pas dit «_ croquer _» ce jour là...

« _Il faut sourire et embrasser la vie ! _»

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le repousser comme à son habitude, Kanda s'abstint de tout mouvement brusque. Profitant au maximum de cet instant magique que la vie acceptait enfin de lui accorder. Ce bonheur auquel il avait cesser de croire depuis longtemps lui tendait enfin les bras. Une odeur d'herbes et la main tendu d'un homme au regard à demi mort... Kanda avait décidé d'attraper cette main et il n'était pas prêt de la lâcher.

Lorsque Lavi mit fin au baiser ce fut comme si tout autour de lui s'était arrêté. Comment avait-il pu oser faire une chose pareille ? Le rouge lui monta vite aux joues et il fut incapable d'aligner deux mots à la suite. Ce fut Bookman qui brisa le silence. Arrivant dans le salon, las d'attendre le mendiant devant la salle d'eau.

- Au fait, tu veux rester ici cette nuit ? Demanda t-il à Kanda en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air gêné de son petit-fils.

- Je veux bien rester... pour Lavi, murmura le brun en fronçant aussitôt les sourcils devant l'air d'imbécile heureux qu'arborait le roux à l'entente de ces derniers mots.

* * *

_Oui... Oui j'ai fait de Kanda un clochard et de Lavi un paysan... Mais ça leur va tellement bien 8D -brique-  
_

_::_**_  
_**

**_Vous trouvez que je bascule dans l'OOC ?  
_**

**_Y'a trop de jeu de mots pourri ?... quoique en même temps c'était le but U_U  
_**

_N'hésitez pas à vous lâchez niveau review, le peu d'inspi que j'avais pour cet OS me servira à me rassurer si vous n'avez pas aimez 8D  
_

_Sinon... un gros bisous sur vos deux joues *0*  
_

**Donc tout les avis sont bienvenue, bon ou mauvais !**

**(**_Comme promis voici la cagette de brique juste à vos pieds messieurs-dames x)_**)  
**


End file.
